Vor dem Sturm/Kapitel 14
|Jahreszeit=Blattgrüne |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 13 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 15}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 14. Kapitel aus dem Buch Vor dem Sturm. Verweise Sicht *Feuerherz Charaktere *Einauge *Frostfell *Kleinohr *Fleckenschweif *Flickenpelz *Sandsturm *Farnpelz *Rußpelz *Gelbzahn *Weißpelz *Graustreif Erwähnte Charaktere *Wolkenpfote *Glanzfell *Ampferjunges (nicht namentlich) *Schlammjunges (nicht namentlich) *Regenjunges (nicht namentlich) *Goldblüte *Blaustern *Tigerkralle *Brombeerjunges *Weißkehle *Kleinwolke *Sturmwind *Mausefell *Dornenpfote *Maispfote *Borkenpelz *Dunkelstreif *Federjunges (nicht namentlich) *Sturmjunges (nicht namentlich) *Streifenstern *Moospelz (nicht namentlich) *Silberfluss *Tüpfelblatt Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **DonnerClan-Territorium ***Sonnenfelsen ***DonnerClan-Lager ****Kinderstube ****Hochstein **Fluss Tiere *Dachs *Fisch Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Namenlose Krankheit Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: FlussClan, SternenClan, SchattenClan, Zweibeiner, DonnerClan *Clanränge: Junges, Schüler, Königin, Ältester, Zweiter Anführer, Heiler, Krieger, Anführer, Mentor *Zeit: Blattgrüne (hier fälschlicherweise als Sommer bezeichnet), Sonnenhoch, Sonnenuntergang, Blattfrische *Redewendung: "Giftzahn", "jemanden um die Pfote wickeln" Wissenswertes *Seite 173: Einauge benutzt das Wort Sommer, obwohl die Clan-Katzen diesen Begriff gar nicht kennen und hierfür eigentlich den Begriff Blattgrüne verwenden. *Seite 173: Der Satzrest "(...) and nearer (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 156 von Rising Storm) *Seite 175: Der Satzrest "(...), Fireheart." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 158 von Rising Storm) *Seite 176: Sandsturm wird fälschlicherweise als gelbbraun bezeichnet. *Seite 177: Der Satzrest "(...) to argue with her." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 159 von Rising Storm) *Seite 177: Der Satzrest "(...) about the ShadowClan cat, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 160 von Rising Storm) *Seite 177: Der Satzrest "(...) as Yellowfang's voice sounded again." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 160 von Rising Storm) *Seite 177: Der Satzrest "(...) the root cave (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 160 von Rising Storm) *Seite 178: Der Satzrest "As he turned below the Highrock to retrace his steps yet again, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 160 von Rising Storm) *Seite 179: "(...) mit aufmerksamen Augen." - Statt aufmerksamen müsste es "zusammengekniffenen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von narrowed his eyes at ist (vgl. Seite 162 von Rising Storm) *Seite 180: "(...) von der Einfühlsamkeit des Kriegers." - Statt Einfühlsamkeit müsste es "Schlauheit" oder "Gerissenheit" heißen, da im Original die Rede von by the warrior's shredness ist (vgl. Seite 162 von Rising Storm) *Seite 180: Der Satzrest "(...) for Whitestorm's loyalty to the warrior code." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 163 von Rising Storm) *Seite 180: Der Satz "Wenn Wolkenpfote nur ein Schnurrhaar dieser Klugheit gehabt hätte, vielleicht wären die Dinge anders verlaufen ..." ist im Deutschen fälschlicherweise kursiv geschrieben, obwohl Feuerherz dies nicht direkt denkt (vgl. Seite 163 von Rising Storm) *Seite 180: Speckletail, also Fleckenschweif wird zweimal mit Flickenpelz übersetzt/ersetzt, wodurch es den Anschein erweckt, als wäre Flickenpelz einmal fälschlicherweise als weiblich beschrieben worden (vgl. Seite 163 von Rising Storm) *Seite 181: Der Satzteil "(...), his breath coming in frightened gasps: (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), dessen Atem ein ängstliches Keuchen war: (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), der noch immer keuchend nach Atem rang: (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 163 von Rising Storm) *Seite 182: Speckletail, also Fleckenschweif, wird ein weiteres Mal mit Flickenpelz übersetzt/ersetzt (vgl. Seite 164 von Rising Storm) *Seite 182: Einauge wird fälschlicherweise als männlich bezeichnet. *Seite 182: Sandsturm wird fälschlicherweise als hellbraun bezeichnet. *Seite 182: Farnpelz wird fälschlicherweise als hellbraun bezeichnet. *Seite 185: Der Satzrest "(...), I should think." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 167 von Rising Storm) *Seite 185: "(...) feinen Moschusaromen der Waldbeute wetteifern konnte." - Vor dem Wort Waldbeute müsste "DonnerClan" stehen, da im Original die Rede von ThunderClan's forest prey ist (vgl. Seite 167 von Rising Storm) *Seite 185: Der Satzrest "(...) back." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 167 von Rising Storm) *Seite 186: Der Satz "Graystripe shrugged." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 169 von Rising Storm) *Seite 187: Der Satz "Why don't you come home?" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 170 von Rising Storm) *Seite 188: "Oder für Sandsturm, (...)" - am Satzende müsste eigentlich ein Fragezeichen stehen, da es sich hierbei um eine Frage handelt (vgl. Seite 170 von Rising Storm) *Seite 188: Der Satzrest "(...) and almost unbalancing him." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 170 von Rising Storm) *Seite 188: Der Satzrest "(...) - and ones tainted by sickness at that." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 171 von Rising Storm) *Seite 189: Der Satz "Fireheart shrugged." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Feuerherz zuckte mit den Schultern.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Feuerherz senkte den Kopf." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 171 von Rising Storm) *Seite 190: Der Satzrest "He watched (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 172 von Rising Storm) Quellen en:Rising Storm/Chapter 14nl:Voor de storm/Hoofdstuk 14 Kategorie:Verweise